¿Cómo hacer que pase?
by Skate Panpan
Summary: Perla tratará de ayudar a Steven con su pequeño problema que tuvo hace unos cuántos meses con Connie. Sin embargo, obtendrá ayuda de una gema que jamás pensó. ¿En qué puede resultar este experimento?


**Hola! Y ¡No! No soy de esas chicas, pero admito que me gusta cómo se ven las dos juntas, se ven lindas al ser por así decirlo, las más guapas de la serie S.U. Sé que habrá reclamos de que si son muy OOC pero me arriesgaré de todos modos. No me odien ni me maten. Después haré una de Lapis y Peridot y otra de Amatista y Peridot O_=**

 **N/A: Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebbeca Sugar amigos.**

* * *

—Y fue de esa manera como terminó todo, en realdad creo que lo eché todo a perder, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, además… fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se curaron interrumpiendo el momento– terminó de decir un triste Steven, el cual dejaba caer su mentón en la mesa con una mirada de frustración.

Tras haber escuchado la dolorosa historia del joven gem, Perla cerró el libro que sostenía en manos; el cual tenía por título _**"Todo acerca de las relaciones".**_

—Muy bien Steven, no te preocupes– dijo la singular Perla con una enorme sonrisa en su boca– he logrado informarme sobre las relaciones que los humanos poseen y sus características sentimentales para entablar una interconexión que sobre pasa los lineamientos establecidos de una amistad. Entonces… exactamente ¿Qué es lo que te hizo sentir así?

La gema de color crema se mantenía muy preocupada por su bebé, pues no le agradaba en lo absoluto verlo en ese estado de ánimo cada vez que hablaban sobre el tema, jamás le gustó verlo así; por ese motivo haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para recuperar a su dulce, considerado y solo ocasionalmente fastidioso niño. Y es que… fue por ello que decidió apoyarlo con el pequeño problema que había tenido con Connie desde aquella vez en su picnic, Perla sabía muy a la perfección cuán especial era la chica humana para él.

—No lo sé Perla, quizás que no hice nada para que pasara, pude haber hecho algo, ¡Pero no!– se gritó a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados– Siempre lo hecho todo a perder– decía dejando caer su cara en la mesa.

—Ho Steven, no seas tonto, sabes que no es cierto– pausó un momento la fémina tomándose del mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice– bueno, quizás algunas veces has arruinado nuestras misiones por tus atentados despreocupados, pero eso no significa que eches a perder todo siempre– volvió a callar mirando a un costado mientras se sonrojaba un poco– bueno, la verdad es que sí. Pero ¡Hey! Al menos puedes solucionar el momento incomodo que tuviste con Connie– sonrió Perla acariciando el cabello del humano.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?– cuestionó el chico mientras un par de estrellas se le creaban en sus ojos.

—Simple– volvió a sonreír la chica levantando su dedo índice– en el libro que leí viene todo acerca de cómo hacer que las cosas pasen o "eso" pase, verás… no se trata de algo más que una simple acción llamada valentía, es algo que todos los humanos inclusive los más jóvenes tienen en su interior.

—Y ¿Cómo la puedo conseguir Perla?– dijo el chico sin perder el interés en su habla mientras escuchaba que el sonido del horno de microondas finalizaba de calentar su comida.

—Mira, ya que Connie es la chica del meollo creo que tendremos que practicar con alguien más– argumentaba la gema sirviendo los macarrones con queso en un tazón y dándoselos a su bebé.

—Supongo que no podría ser Peridot ni Amatista, ambas fueron al parque de diversiones hace como una hora, tal vez lleguen hasta tarde– dijo Steven comiendo del plato– ¡Ho¡ Garnet puede ayudarnos.

—No– musitó Perla con desánimo– supongo que su relación ya es un poco complicada como para ponerla en esta situación– meditó en silencio.

—¿Y qué tal Lapis? Creo que ella iba a estar sola en el granero esperando a Peridot para reanudar su serie de televisión– sugirió Steven.

—L-¿Lapis?– cuestionó Perla sonrojándose un poco al escuchar su nombre; no era que tuviera una rivalidad con ella, pero tampoco se hablaban lo suficiente como para hacer este experimento juntas– ¿Sabes Steven? Creo que ella no es la gema más indicada para hacer este ejemplo– decía la crystal gem dándole la espalda sin hacer desaparecer su sonrojo.

—Entiendo– habló el muchacho colocándose de pie con tristeza– supongo que nunca sabré que hacer en la próxima ocasión. Ho Connie, jamás veré otra estrella más brillante que tú, jamás tendré la valentía necesaria para hacer que "eso" pase por que nunca me enseñaron a hacerlo. Te he fallado.– decía el humano en un tono melancólico, pero sin embargo y al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios tras reconocer la posible respuesta de su mentora.

—Muy bien Steven, ya entendí. Haaa– resopló un poco– está bien, supongo que no será tan malo después de todo– bufó Perla sin poder resistirse al lamento de su pequeño.

—¡Sí! ¡Eres la mejor Perla! Gracias– dijo el chico con alegría saliendo de la casa para iniciar camino, olvidando por completo su tazón de macarrones que recién había adquirido.

—Supongo que no hay opción por el momento– indagó la gema imitando la acción del joven humano.

Y fue de esa manera que ambos, mentora y humano fueron acercándose cada vez más a su punto de destino. Cuando por fin habían llegado hasta el granero, Steven corrió anticipándose para llamar a su amiga marina, quien en esos momentos se encontraba recostada boca arriba en el pasto contemplando las nubes.

—Hola Lapis ¿Cómo estás?– saludó Steven agitando su mano sin perder ese estilo alegre que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Ha, hola Steven– saludó Lapis sonriéndole al notarlo mientras se colocaba de pie– y… hola Perla– dijo algo tímida la gema azul al tener poco contacto con la otra– ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Perla me va enseñar a como juntar valentía para cuando esté de nuevo con Connie y "eso" pueda suceder, lamentablemente necesitamos a alguien más para que ella me muestre cómo hacer que "eso" pase.

—Hammmmmm ¿Muy bien?– sonrió una desentendida Lapislázuli– Y supongo que ese alguien más soy yo ¿No? Claro. Bueno, no es que sepa mucho sobre tu especie, así que no creo que sea tan recomendable que me usen como compañera– añadió la ninfa aburridamente más que nada al saber que Perla sería su compañera de ejemplo.

—Ho, por favor Lapis, no tienes que hacer mucho– dijo Steven tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola un poco hacia Perla; lo cual provocó que ambas se sonrojaran al tenerse una frente a la otra– solo tienes que hacer lo que ella te diga. Te lo suplico, esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para aprender algo acerca de las relaciones.

Tras escuchar su pedido de súplica, Lapislázuli no tuvo más remedio que acceder, pues además de quererlo mucho la gema del océano aún no olvidaba que estaba por así decirlo en una especie de deuda con él tras liberarla de ese espejo.

—Claro, está bien, te ayudaré– sonrió forzadamente la elemental alzando sus hombros.

—Genial– dijo alegremente el chico apartándose un poco mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

En esos momentos ambas quedaron de frente esperando el momento para actuar, o al menos Perla, quién sería la que le iba a mostrar al joven gem lo que había aprendido en ese libro. Sin más preámbulos fue Perla quien dio un enorme suspiro dispuesta a indicarle al joven lo que tuvo que haber hecho.

—Muy bien Steven, ahora… por lo que me cuentas tú estabas de frente a Connie aquella vez, tal y como Lapis y yo lo estamos ahora. Bien, ahora Lapis, imagina que tú eres Connie y que yo soy Steven– ordenó la gema color crema.

—De acuerdo, yo seré Connie– dijo relajadamente la gema azul.

—Hay dos formas de hacer que "eso" pase Steven– habló la mentora mirando a su pequeño– la primera tiene una probabilidad del 50% que resulte, y es la siguiente. Supongamos que Lapis y yo, en los papeles que recién acabo de establecer estamos en el momento justo en el cual tú y Connie estuvieron en esa ocasión. Aunque sea más fiable esta forma al menos por lo que acabo de leer, puedo llegar a decir que es la más cobarde para un humano ya que… la puedes alejar, o te puedes arriesgar a que acepte.

—¿Qué es?– dijo el joven crystal gem.

En esos momentos Perla aclaró un par de veces su garganta y con audacia tomó a Lapis por el mentón, lo cual provocó una reacción poco usual en la ninfa marina.

—Connie ¿Puedo darte un beso?– cuestionó Perla como si se tratase de Steven y la morena.

—¡No!– se apresuró a contestar Lapislázuli alzando sus manos con un enorme sonrojo– Pero gracias por preguntar… Steven– articuló la gema del océano con nerviosismo al sentir esa pregunta más directa hacia ella misma.

—¿Lo ves Steven? En esta ocasión Lapis tomando el papel de Connie dio una negativa a tu posible pregunta, cuando las cosas se tuvieron que haber echo de la siguiente manera. Lo primordial es tener contacto a los ojos y hacer que las cosas "pasen" sin miedo a nada; es ahí donde la valentía entra. Ahora presta atención.

En esos momentos Steven tomó una libreta y una pluma para no perder detalle de lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Por otro lado, pareciera que Perla dudó sumamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, tomó iniciativa propia e hizo lo impensable. Agarró de nuevo a Lapis por el mentón y sin decirle nada se fue acercando lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de la ninfa en un beso. Al sentir la boca de Perla en la suya, Lapis se quedó en shock sin hacer nada al respecto para complementar el beso o alejarla, el golpe de lo sucedido había sido tan grande que aún no lo podía digerir o articular con movimientos labiales.

Después de unos pocos segundos más, fue la gema blanca quien se alejó de su compañera, obviamente con ese enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Lo ves Steven? No fue tan difícil, eso fue lo que tuviste que haber hecho desde un principio– argumentó Perla sin mirar a Lapislázuli en todo momento.

—Entiendo– decía el humano anotando cada detalle en su libreta.

—Espera Steven, hay otra cosa más que debes saber– habló esta vez la gema del océano sorprendiendo a Perla por ese acometido– sé que quizás no sé mucho de tu especie, pero estoy segura de que Connie habría respondido con esto después de que tú te separaras .

—¿Qué es?– dijo este interesado en aprender más.

—Te lo mostraré– decía Lapislázuli con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En esta ocasión fue la ninfa quién tomó a Perla por el mentón y comenzó a besarla, no con esa timidez de antes, si no en esta ocasión profundizando el beso, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su compañera.

Perla no supo que hacer en esos momentos, sintió que una corriente eléctrica invadía todo su cuerpo, y aunque reconocía que todo esto lo había hecho para enseñarle a Steven como hacer las cosas, la verdad es que muy dentro de ella había disfrutado besar a Lapis. Tampoco podía negar que la gema del océano era atractiva estéticamente, y por esa razón dejó de pensar y tan solo continuó con el beso, profundizándolo más aun mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lapislázuli con delicadeza.

Por otra parte, Steven pausaba su escritura y miraba a sus amigas con atención, volviendo a escribir en su cuaderno como es que movían sus bocas y sus labios para una mejor ejecución.

No fue hasta que pasaron un par de minutos para que ambas piedras preciosas se separaran mirándose sonrojadas la una a la otra por lo que acababan de hacer, pero claro, todo había sido para ayudar a Steven con su situación.

—Y es así como tienes que hacer los cosas Steven ¿Te quedó claro ahora sí?– dijo Perla mirándolo con una voz sedienta de más.

—¡Genial! Gracias a las dos por ayudarme, creo que esta tarde llamaré a Connie para hacer otro picnic al lado del faro. Gracias de nuevo chicas– dijo el joven colocándose de pie mientras se retiraba a toda velocidad para llamar a su amiga.

Cuando el humano se fue de lugar, ambas quedaron con ese silencio incómodo hasta que Perla decidió hablar para no quedar tan mal.

—Escucha… Lapis… quiero darte las gracias– dijo Perla mirándola con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué?– cuestionó esta desentendida

—Bueno, si sabes. Por ser mi compañera y enseñarle a Steven lo que tenía que hacer– decía con incomodidad en sus palabras

—Ha, eso. No te preocupes por nada, solo lo hice por él– dijo con un poco de seriedad pacifista.

—Está bien, entonces, creo que… ya me voy– terminó de decir mientras se retiraba del granero a paso veloz.

—Dile a Steven que espero verlo muy pronto– ordenó la chica azul mirándola desde lo lejos.

—Se lo diré, hasta luego– volteó Perla mientras proseguía camino.

Al queda a solas, la ninfa entró al granero seriamente y se tomó de los labios sin poder evitar recordar esos besos que se había dado con Perla hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás. Con cautela recargó su espalda contra la puerta de madera y sin previo aviso sonrió inconscientemente.

—Hasta la próxima lección entonces, Perla.

* * *

 **Chan-chan-chan. Lo sé, no es tan bueno, pero me gustó, se me hizo algo tierno y lindo ñ_ñ.**

 **Bueno también lo hice por si a alguno le gusta esta pareja encuentre algo en el Fandom "Perlapis". Si no hay comentarios por lo malo que es entonces solo puedo decir: 'Éxito en sus proyectos amigos.**


End file.
